Attraction: A Supergirl Story
by Suzisreddy
Summary: Kara and Lena get into an argument. Can they come back together?
1. Chapter 1

"You are the thing that I regret most." That was the last thing that had come out of her mouth as she stood up and left the coffee shop. She missed the sound of the scrape of the chair leg against the tile flooring. She weaved around a few patrons trying to pour sugar into their caffeine filled cups, who all looked like blurs of vague colors. Her hand reached out towards to the door as the motion of her swift walking pushed it outwards as the sounds and life of the street came into her focus. She stopped and stood for a moment and looked around. The smell of exhaust and sewer struck her nostrils, yet she took them in deeply as her lungs required the air. Beeping and honking, people talking around her she suddenly felt as if all of the clamor was going to do her in. Escape from certain doom, her legs began to move again. She walked to the corner and waved her hand in the air. The taxi came to an abrupt stop and she opened the door and climbed into the back.

"Where to?" The cabby asked gruffly. She looked over at him and felt the gravity of her hasty exit. Her chest felt as though it was going to cave in. Somehow she pushed out an address and they were on their way. Nothing looked familiar to her. She ran her fingers through her brunette hair and the slight waves fell back into place as they always did. Her light, piercing eyes looked frantically along the street. Her head fell back against the seat and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, it was painful and felt as though a brick was sitting upon her chest. Her thoughts didn't run to the woman that she left sitting in the chair across the table. They went somewhere else. They traveled across time into when Lena Luthor was in high school.

20 years previously was when she had a lesson on best friends. This was the time that she was learning about what that really meant. It was a closeness and a special feeling. She didn't feel that way with anyone before. Her best friend was a happy, peppy cheerleader. She wore the short skirt and tight top every Friday to school. It turned out in later years that she had always enjoyed how Linda wore the outfit. Long legs that had just the right amount of musculature showing along her thigh. She usually wore her blond hair in pigtails that sprung from the top of her head with ribbons of black and gold. School spirit at its brightest.

Her family was very particular about how a Luthor was to be educated. Her school was very small. Every student was someone who was very wealthy. Everyone felt that they were the most special. Even though she knew she would never live up to her older brothers expectations, she felt special too.

Before school, Linda would meet Lena at her locker. They would talk about everything that had happened to each other from the time they got off the phone in the evening until Linda showed up. Lena always smiled. They had first period together and walked to class and sat for an hour in their boring history class. Their schedules were a little mismatched the rest of the day. But they shared their lunches together. Most of the after school activities that Lena was apart of, so was Linda. After school, they would run to Lena's house since her mother was never home. However, their live in help always had a snack ready for them as soon as they came through the door.

This became who they were. This was their routine. Lena was completely content with it. They discussed boys sometimes, but Lena never really quite found any boys attractive. It didn't really cross her mind why. She just wanted to spend all of her time with Linda. She could tell her anything. She trusted her with her life. Lena realized years later that she had fallen in love with her best friend. Things began to fall apart when Linda started dating Peter. She stopped coming to Lena's locker in the morning. She started walking to class with him. Lunches were spent with Lena sitting with a few girls while Linda spent the time laying her head in Peter's lap under the large tree. Sometimes, Lena would watch them and wonder why her feelings felt hurt.

After a few weeks, Lena was at her locker and Linda came over to her. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a few weeks." Pain shot through her chest as soon as she heard her voice.

"Yeah," she slammed her locker door shut and started walking away.

Linda quickly picked up her pace and followed. "I wanted to know if I could talk to you at lunch today."

"About what?"

"Peter and I got into a fight. I need my best friend." Lena heard her voice crack.

"Then, why aren't you talking to her?"

"Lena, you're my best friend." Lena stopped walking. She turned around and looked at this silly, ignorant girl.

"I am not your best friend. You decided that when you stopped talking to me because of some stupid boy. Now, you have a fight and come crawling back to me because now you need support? What about the support that I lost when you just stopped returning my calls and wouldn't even look at me?" Linda's mouth opened as if she had a retort. Instead, tears appeared and began to stream down her cheeks. "Go cry to someone who cares." Lena turned and walked away. She felt strong and brave throughout her entire first class. The regret began to seep in. She spent the rest of the school year watching Linda from afar. Never admitting that she missed her friend. Never admitting that she had had her heart truly broken for the first time.

The cab pulled to a stop. She looked out and saw the building. She paid and got out of the car. She looked up at the familiar signage above the doors. She walked up past the security desk and went inside the elevator. Arriving at her desk she sat and looked around the room. Memories came flooding to her. Everywhere she looked she saw Kara Danvers. _Her face walking into the room. Sitting on the edge of her desk. Laughing._ She shook her head. This wasn't going to be easy.

Her phone rang, she looked down and saw Kara's name. A pain shot through her. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of answering the phone. She put the phone down on the desk as it stopped ringing. A few seconds later her phone buzzed again. A voicemail. She sighed.

Lena thought about the last time she felt safe with Kara. They were sitting on her couch, having a glass of wine. Lena was feeling badly about issues happening in her company. She felt as though she had lost control of everything. Maybe her mother was right about her. She would never be Lex. Kara was listening intently and offering small supportive comments as she told her story. Lena remembered thinking that she couldn't believe how beautiful her friend had an urge to reach out and touch her. Then, Linda popped into her mind. She couldn't fall in love with her friend ever again. Love and friendships equals the end of the friendship. Pain and suffering was all that it caused.

It was the little things that began to add up. It started to build up for Lena. Whenever there was a crisis, she would call Kara. Kara wouldn't answer. Luckily, when Kara wasn't there at least Supergirl was. When she would finally call her back, the crisis was averted and Lena felt that there was no need to even talk to Kara about it. Lena never told Kara that those moments were the small moments that caused a distrust to start growing.

A small woman walked into her office. "Ms. Luthor, your next meeting is ready in the conference room. Shall I tell them that you're ready?" Caught off guard, she slowly nodded. She put her phone in a drawer and straightened herself threw on a small smile and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Kara watched Lena storm out of the coffee shop. Her mouth was slightly open and she couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't mean to be late for their coffee, but earlier that morning there was a series of events that needed Supergirl's attention. She knew that she had plenty of time to stop a couple of robberies. What she didn't know was the the last one she flew into was not just a robbery. The gang had placed a bomb down the street to distract during their getaway. By the time she heard the ticking, she flew out and grabbed the package and flew up as high as she could until it detonated. The D.E.O. had requested that she come in to give a report. There was a suspicion that this wasn't a human created bomb.

By the time she reached the coffee shop, Lena was sitting at a corner table and her coffee was already gone. "Lena, I'm so sorry! I just got caught up on a story." Lena looked up at her with pain in her eyes. Was it pain that she truly saw? There was still so much that she didn't understand about emotions.

"It's fine. You're here now." It's fine was something that Lena was starting to say often. She wasn't sure if it meant that she was actually fine or if she was just not telling her what she really felt.

Kara sat down and looked at her friend. She knew that Lena Luthor was not only beautiful and powerful, but someone who never showed their true emotions. It was almost as if she lied to herself often. She wanted to help, but knew that offering help wasn't necessary.

"So," Kara started, "I heard that you are up for an award. That's exciting! People are starting to recognize the hard work that you've put into CatCo."

"Oh." Lena looked down at her empty mug, "Yes. That. It's not really a big deal. I haven't won anything yet." Kara felt awkward. Almost as if she had walked into a group of people who had been talking about her and were all trying to pretend as if they weren't.

"Well, I'm excited for you." Silence fell upon them. Kara felt like she should come up with an excuse to leave. The bigger problem was that she didn't want to leave at all. She wanted to just see Lena. It had been a while. She started avoiding her a couple weeks before. They had been sitting on the couch having a glass of wine. The more she drank the more attracted she felt to her friend. Lena had a way of looking into her soul. She knew that the moment she wanted lean forward and kiss her that it was time to call it a night. She got up to leave and had been avoiding her ever since.

The silence broke when Lena finally spoke, "Thanks." Lena was barely looking up at her. "So, tell me about the story."

"Story? What are you...oh. You want to know why I was late." Lena looked up at her and their eyes locked for the first time since she had arrived. That feeling was nearly indescribable. Kara had called her sister after she had left Lena's place. She asked her how did she know that she was attracted to Maggie. She told her that she was starting to feel an attraction to Lena. Alex teased her for a minute and asked if she had started to rub off on her sister. Kara tried to laugh and started to cry. Her sister was supportive and told her that attraction isn't just about wanting to kiss someone. Attraction was about wanting to be in someone's space and life. Friends are attracted to each other. People can have a romantic attraction to someone. But really all that matters is when someone that you care about wants you to be in their life.

Kara was stuck in her head long enough, she started to explain. "Well, I had noticed that Supergirl has been following a string of robberies lately, but the weird thing is that it's the same type of item that is being stolen from different stores in National City. I heard that this morning, that she had actually stopped another jewelry store from being robbed. It wasn't too far from my apartment so I went down there to see if I could talk to some witnesses. Some were a little more chatty than others."

Lena hadn't moved her eyes from her. She suddenly felt uneasy. What was it about how Lena looked at her that made her feel guilty for lying. It was like judgment was coming out of the woman and landing right in her chest.

"Have you been able to get any quotes from Supergirl?"

"Um." She hated this question. Of course, she has plenty of quotes from Supergirl. However, saying that she always had talked to the superhero sounded a bit like she had too much access...to herself. "Well, I haven't yet. But I've reached out for comment."

"Good. It's easier to sell the story if you can talk directly to her." Lena had gone back to staring into her mug.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I hope that you're not upset with me for being late."

Without looking up she said, "I'm not. I told I'm fine."

"Ok."

"You know, I've been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks to check in and see how you were doing. You haven't called or anything. Then, I get a text asking me to meet you here and then you're twenty minutes late. Maybe I should ask if you are upset with me."

There it was. She knew that "fine" didn't mean fine. "I'm so sorry."

"You say that a lot."

"I've been going through a lot lately. It isn't because I don't want to talk to you. You've become one of my best friends."

"Do you think that we are best friends?"

Kara froze. Where was this headed? "Well, I suppose I don't know how you feel. I just know that I care about you and I enjoy spending time with you. To me, you're a very close friend."

"It doesn't always feel like you're honest with me. For whatever reason, you've become someone that I can talk to. Then, in the next moment I feel like you're lying to me. I don't know why. It's fine. You don't have to tell me anything. I just kind of feel like I'm out of the loop sometimes."

"Lena," She reached across the table and placed her hand over the other woman's. "I have been struggling lately. Because whenever I am around you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach and I realize that I can't stop smiling." Lena looked up at her. "I get stuck when our eyes meet and I feel suddenly as if I'll never be brave again. Then, I'll suddenly feel as if I have the courage and strength to do anything. Anything except tell you that I'm attracted to you." She smiled at her and Lena pulled her hand away. Kara instantly regretted saying what she said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I regret it. I didn't mean..."

"You are the thing that I regret most." She stood up and stormed out. Kara sat there. Pain shot through her chest. After Lena was gone, she slowly walked out of the coffee shop and started walking. She walked a few blocks and knew she had to apologize. Big mistake. She had just made a really big mistake. Pulling out her phone, she dialed while it rang over and over again.

After the beep, she started talking, "Lena. I know that I ruined our friendship. I had to be honest with you. I didn't understand it when my sister fell in love with a woman. I don't understand why I feel this way. I just know that you mean a lot to me. I hope that we can talk about this." She hung up.

* * *

Lena barely caught what the meeting was about, she thought that she was attempting to smile politely. Maybe she was. Everyone had left the room. She wandered back to her office. She finally heard from Kara something that seemed to be true. Something she had fantasized about her saying, was finally said. Instead of feeling excited and admitting that she was feeling the same way, she got angry.

The way that Lena had been raised, she had been taught that emotions are never to be shown. Unless, it was anger. A Luthor must always been willing to show anger. Anger was power. In fact, Lena had always secretly felt that it was her superpower. She could hold a grudge forever. She had a knack for identifying her enemies and using her anger as a way to take them down. Right now, Kara was her new enemy. She made her feel something and then dared to feel the same way.

She started to think about all of the times that Kara let her down. It was truly the small things. There were moments when Kara and James Olson would look at each other and it felt like she was missing something. They had some sort of connection that didn't always seem to be about the topic of conversation. Maybe that was part of the reason she felt attracted to him. She was attracted to his connection to Kara.

There were times where the story that came out of Kara's mouth felt like there was something missing. It didn't quite make sense. They were friends, weren't they? Why did it always feel like she was missing out on the inside joke? She looked around the room. She generally liked how clean and simple her office was. Not a lot of items to show off any sense of herself. There was one thing that she had of personal value. She opened her desk drawer. She grabbed her phone to move it out of the way. Underneath was a printed photo. It was a selfie that Kara had insisted on taking, it was of the two of them smiling. She valued that picture because it was a time that she felt happy and the look on Kara's face was so incredibly beautiful. Her glasses were slightly off kilter because the top corner had leaned against Lena's forehead.

She didn't really understand why she was so angry. She thought that perhaps part of it was because Kara was brave enough to say what she couldn't say. Part of it might have been because it had taken this long for her to say something. Maybe it was because now that it was out there the fantasy was gone. Her fantasy world was the only thing that was truly her own. With her mother, there was no fantasy. Only never being good enough. Fantasy was the one thing that she could have that her mother could never take away from her. Fantasy was safe from hurt. It was something that she could have, hope. There was never a situation in her mind that would end in pain the way that it had ended in pain with Linda.

Lena was a woman who didn't have many friends. She was always the boss. Friendships never lasted and romantic relationships didn't last long either. She knew that friendships lasted much longer. Kara was someone that she had wanted in her life for a long time. Now, that was gone. There was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw James.

"Uh, do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, how can I help you?"

He stepped forward and rubbed his palms together. He stood on the other side of her desk and looked down and saw the photo of her and Kara. Lena noticed and quickly placed her hand over the photo. "I just wanted to update you on the latest marking meeting that we had regarding the new ad campaign." She looked at him. "They really loved your idea about the CatCo giving back to education. They wanted to know if you could get Supergirl involved."

"I don't generally have a way to get in touch with her., that's usually something I ask Kara to do."

"I can talk with her about it. Unless you'd like to ask her yourself."

"Please take care of it. I've got a call here in a few moments." James leaned forward for a brief moment as if he had something else to say. Instead he just nodded and slowly came out the way he came. She moved her hand and looked at the photo. Anger rose in her chest again. She grabbed it and threw it back in the drawer and slammed it shut. She grabbed her phone and things and headed out.

* * *

Kara walked into her apartment. She plopped down on the couch with a huff. Her brain was racing a mile a minute. She had imagined so many times about telling Lena how she was feeling and it never ended like that. She wondered if Alex ever worried about losing friends because she was gay. Wait. Was she gay too? Did there have to be a label? She'd never felt like this since Mon-El. Truth be told, she'd felt this way towards Lena all along. The way she commanded a room full of people, she was vibrant and confident. Incredibly smart and had overcome a lot in her life to be the woman she was today. Kara admired her greatly and felt drawn to her.

There was a knock at the door. She had hoped that Lena was going to show up. She jumped off the couch and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and opened it. Her chest fell as Alex stood there. "Oh, it's you." She turned and walked back to her spot on the couch.

"Well, hello to you too!" Alex said as she walked in and closed the door. She sat down next to her sister. "What the hell was that? You gave us a good lead this morning. Winn was able to use the part of the bomb that you brought back to identify some of the elements used. He thinks he can find a signature to get an idea of who made the bomb."

"Good."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kara looked up at her sister. "I was an idiot and I told Lena I was attracted to her. She got angry and said she only ever regretted me. She didn't even let me apologize."

"Apologize? For being honest? That's ridiculous. Kara, that was brave." Alex softened her face. It was warm and loving. Kara was suddenly grateful that she was there.

"I think I lost my friend." She grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. "She won't answer my phone calls and I screwed up.

"Look, it's not easy to have feelings for someone who doesn't return the feelings. But honestly, I think that if she was really your friend, it wouldn't make a difference. If she liked you before and wanted to be your friend, she would be. This is her loss. I know that it feels that you lost her. But it's the other way around."

"Why would she be my friend? That's so awkward. Everything that I do, she'll think, 'Oh, Kara just said that because she's in love with me.' And then everything will always be skewed."

"Kara, you are friends with Winn. He was madly in love with you and you never stopped being his friend. Why didn't you stop being his friend?"

Kara stopped breathing for a moment. "Because I still cared about him. He's my friend no matter what. I told him where I stood and he respected that."

"Lena has that same option. Just give her some space." Her phone rang. "Danvers."

Kara sat up with a bit more interest. She listened for a few moments until Alex finished with, "We'll be right there." She looked at Kara. Who was already in her suit ready to go. "Aww man, are we flying in?" Kara smiled. "Can you at least not hold me so tight this time?" Kara laughed and grabbed her sister by the waist and out they went through the window.


	2. Chapter 2

After two weeks, Kara had spent most of her time working with the D.E.O. She was walking out of one such meeting and James called out her name. She turned and saw him, "Hey," she said.

"Is something going on with you and Lena?" The look on her face said it all. "I thought so."

"James, please. Just leave this alone. I screwed up with her. She's the one person I could just be Kara with. She knows that I've been lying to her about something. I've been lying to her about a couple of things. I picked the easiest one to come clean about."

"You told her about this?" He motioned his hand around the room.

"No! I told her that I was attracted to her." The look on his face described exactly what he thought about that. A mix of surprise and intrigue. "Don't look at me like that. She's the first woman I've felt like this for."

"I'm not judging. But I do think that she feels the same way. I came into her office one day and she was sitting at her desk staring at a photo of you. When I saw it she tried to keep me from seeing it. What's the issue?"

"She doesn't feel the same way. She got up angry and left. She hasn't talked to me since. The real problem is she knows I'm not being honest with her."

"In my experience, people get angry with people because they don't want to admit to themselves that they are doing the very thing that they are accusing someone else of doing. It's easy to blame. If she thinks that you're lying to her, it might be because she's lying to you about something. Are you going to be ok?"

Kara looked down at the floor and then adjusted her stance. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be ok. I just didn't think I'd lose a friend like this. She just made a choice and left. I don't understand how someone could do that."

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to work out. Just give her some time. She'll come around. I'll talk to you later."

She walked down the hall. She didn't want to analyze what had happened. There was no use. This was the reality. Someone that was important to her was gone. Someone who claimed to care about her decided to walk away. No conversation. Just an angry reaction. The worst thing James had done was to give her hope and a new piece of possible information. If Lena had feelings for her, why would anger be the reaction? That was a pretty definitive reaction.

She was getting ready to leave when she saw Alex. "Kara, wait up." She jogged to catch her. "How are you doing?"

"I was fine until James just told me that he saw Lena staring at a photo of me. Now, I'm wondering if she even misses me at all or why she would just walk away. Or what if she feels the same way and we're just missing time that we could be together. How can you care about someone one day and the next just stop caring? Maybe if I could just talk to her. Or..."

"Kara, stop. You can't go down that road. She's made her choice and it's not your business to know why she's doing this." Kara sighed.

"I know." Alex looked at her with that sisterly face. "You're right! I know. She made her choice and I just have to move on. I've gotta get to CatCo, before she fires me or something."

Alex grabbed her and gave her a hug, "I love you, it's going to be alright."

"Promise?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I promise." She stood there as Kara flew out of the window.

* * *

By the time, she had arrived at CatCo she walked by Lena's office and it was empty. She resisted the urge to find out where she was. Instead she made her way to her computer and opened her research file she had been collecting. She began opening files and trying to read through them. Nothing made sense. She was reading files over and over again. Every so often she would get up under the guise of going to the restroom, but really used it as an excuse to see if Lena was back in her office.

Towards the end of the day, she made one last trip across the office. On her way back to her desk, she saw her walking in. She entered her office alone and Kara walked to the door and knocked. Lena turned and saw her. "I'd like to have a conversation, please." Lena's shoulders dropped and she sat on the couch and motioned for Kara to have a seat.

"Lena, I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry for ruining our friendship. I should never have said anything." Kara stopped talking.

Lena just looked through her. "Did you think that this would change something? An apology?" Ice. Her voice and tone was as cold as ice. Kara shivered with the chill.

"I was hoping that we could talk to each other as two people who cared about each other." She suddenly felt as though this was the worst idea she possibly could have had. "I just don't understand why our friendship has to end. All you had to do was tell me that you didn't feel the same way. We could work through it."

"I don't see what there is to work through. We've been through a lot already. Why should we have to work through anything else? I think that I've already given you plenty."

Pain shot through Kara's chest. She was hurt and getting angry. "Given me plenty? More like you've taken all that you can take from me. You've taken away our friendship. Now, I'm just your employee with your connection to Supergirl. So you get to still use me for that too?"

"Supergirl?" Lena laughed a cold, emotionless laugh. "Please, I don't need you for that. You wear your emotions on your sleeve. I knew you were keeping something from me. Come to find out you were. You aren't the person that I thought you were."

Kara was stunned. How could she even say that. The one person that she trusted to know who she was, was telling her that she didn't know her at all. "Wow. Ok. You think me not telling you that I was attracted to you was me lying to you? I was trying to protect our friendship and you made it seem like I had to tell you and be honest. Now, I get punished for it?"

"Punished? Please. It's just a friendship Kara. Friendships come and go. This one just wasn't meant to go on forever. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong? I am just a liar who isn't who you thought she was." Kara stood and walked out. Lena watched her go. Once out of sight, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was hurting too. She just needed to stay strong. If she gave in now, she'd have to admit that she was overreacting. She'd be forced to confront her own feelings in a way that she wasn't ready to deal with. No. It was easier to stay angry. It was easier to blame Kara for not being honest. She was a powerful woman and giving into her feelings would only make her weak.

She wiped the tear away from her cheek and went to her desk. She could focus on work. She needed to get busy with forgetting about her cruelty. She needed to get busy with dealing with her own heartbreak. She looked up as Kara was walking by her door. She didn't bother looking in, but Lena watched her. She wanted to call her back in. She wanted to tell her that she was sorry and that she did really know who she was. She was a wonderful person who made her feel something. She was beautiful and loving. It was too late. The moment passed. Kara was out of sight.

This was for the best. She only would have ended up hurting her in the end. It was better to do it now. To rip the bandaid off. It was better to have feelings and to not fall in love. This was better...wasn't it?

* * *

A month had gone by, Lena only saw Kara in a professional setting during meetings at CatCo. She made sure that she left the room first and refused to see her in her office. She was glad that Kara wasn't trying to contact her. No phone calls, no texts. Lena kept herself busy, just like she had done in high school. She had convinced herself that Kara was a terrible friend. What kind of friend lies? In the quiet moments before she fell asleep, she knew that Kara was an honest person. She was her person. She was a great friend. Lena Luthor had learned well from Lillian, her mother. Lying to herself and believing it during the light of day. Alone at night, she knew that the truth was that she was already in love with Kara. She understood that the reason why she felt that Kara was always lying to her was really because she was lying to Kara about how she felt about her.

Projection. She was projecting her own thoughts and feelings onto her friend. Someone that she loved very much. Someone that she wanted to be with. She knew deep down, she was the one who was lying. She would roll over and fall asleep and dream of Kara flying away from her. She would then wake up with a start. Sitting up she'd look around her dark room as if she was looking for Kara.

One morning she couldn't sleep so she went into the office early. No one else was there except for the security staff. She went out onto the balcony and sat looking at the lights of the city. In the early morning darkness, it looked peaceful. Suddenly, she heard a noise and Supergirl appeared before her, hovering in the air.

"You're at work early. Or are you here too late?" The woman smiled down at her. Lena laughed. It felt like it was the first laugh she'd had all month.

"Early. Why don't you have a seat?" She invited. Supergirl agreed and landed softly one foot at a time next to the second chair. "Are you out late or out early? I suppose crime doesn't sleep."

Supergirl laughed. "Actually, I couldn't sleep."

"Ah. Well, now that you're here, I can thank you for agreeing to the campaign. I think that it will be wonderful for the kids."

"Of course. It's my pleasure. Kara always speaks very highly of you."

She should have known that Kara would become a topic of discussion. Kara was Supergirl's friend as well. She sighed.

"Look, I'm not trying to overstep here. I know that the two of you had some sort of falling out. It doesn't affect my decision to participate in the campaign."

"She told you about it?"

"She didn't say much about it. Just enough for me to figure out that you aren't speaking to her." Supergirl looked out over the city. Inside, Kara was still hurting.

"I haven't talked to anyone about it. Could I trust you to not say anything to her?" Supergirl simply nodded her head, as her gaze stayed fixed. "Honestly, I don't even know why I reacted the way that I did. All she did was tell me something that I've always wanted her to say to me. You know, it's so odd to care so much about someone and to have an urge to stay away from them." She laughed to herself. "I dream about her. And she flys away from me. Apparently, you're in there too somewhere." She paused and Supergirl didn't react. "You know...because you can actually fly?" She giggled at her own joke. She looked most closely at the woman. "Supergirl? Are you alright?"

Supergirl did not mean to stop to have this conversation, she was flying around trying to clear her head and suddenly found herself flying by CatCo. When she saw Lena on the balcony, she couldn't help herself. Now, she was sitting here listening to Lena and she was fighting with herself. She felt as though she shouldn't be hearing this. She felt like it was an intrusion. At the same time, she was so relieved. Kara knew she had to pull herself together. "Yes! Sorry. I was just thinking about how whatever it was that she told you, it must have been as hard for her to say as it was for you to hear. Knowing her, she just was being honest."

"Yes. I've thought about that. It would have been difficult for me to say. It is difficult for me to say. In that moment, I wanted to say something different. I just wasn't as brave as she was. I don't know if I ever could be. You know, my mother is such an evil woman, yet she is still so much a part of me. She taught me that emotions make you weak. I don't know how I could possibly change that now."

"Maybe you don't have to change that. Maybe you can just add to it."

"How do you mean?"

"Life has emotions attached to it. I think that the trick is understanding which emotions make you feel weak and which ones give you strength. Perhaps, whatever emotions you are feeling because of all of this doesn't make you weak at all. She could add to your strengths."

Lena gave a perplexed look as she cocked her head to the side. "So, by embracing that I love her, I'm adding to my strengths?"

Supergirl smiled, "Not that I know much about strength or anything." Both women laughed. When they both stopped laughing, she added, "Did you feel weak in your friendship with her before she said whatever it was that she said to you?"

Lena clasped her hands and looked at them intently. "No, I didn't. She made me feel stronger than I had ever felt before. She is always incredibly supportive and kind."

Supergirl sat up suddenly, looking very alert. "I don't know if I've fixed anything here. I don't mean to chat and run, but..."

"You hear someone in trouble, don't you?" Supergirl nodded. "Please, by all means." She showed her palm and swung it outward. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Luthor." With that, Supergirl flew off, leaving Lena alone again.

* * *

Kara flew back to her apartment. She didn't think that she should have heard what she did. Keeping her identity from her was already difficult. She never thought that through. What happened if they started a relationship? How could she tell her that she was Supergirl? Would that make Lena run away again? After she slipped back into her nightgown, she sat on the couch. The sun was starting to come out. It felt like for the first time in over a month she could breathe. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She got up and called out, "Alex! It's a bit early, even for you." She swung the door open.

Lena stood there with her bright eyes staring right into Kara. "I'm sorry. I had to say this now. I love you, Kara Danvers." With that she took a step forward as she reached up and cupped Kara's face with her hands and kissed her. She leaned back and looked expectantly at her. "I shouldn't have been so cruel. I'm so sorry." Kara stepped to the side and closed the door. She turned and walked into the middle of the room. After stopping for a few seconds she turned around to face Lena.

"You told me that I was your biggest regret. Then, you stopped speaking to me. I thought I ruined everything with you."

"I know. I know that I did that to you. You are my biggest regret. Because I've felt this for you for so long. I just wasn't strong enough to tell you."

Kara reached up and touched her lips. "You kissed me." Kara smiled. Lena, suddenly feeling embarrassed, blushed and began to stammer. Kara walked over and put her hands on her upper arms. "You're a great kisser."

"You think so?"

"Well, we could try it again, just to make sure..." She leaned forward and kissed her. This time, there was more want behind it. Lena moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders. This was better than a fantasy. The moment settled upon them until Kara opened her mouth and lightly brushed Lena's lower lip with her tongue. Passion filled both women at the same time and Lena started moving them across the room towards Kara's bed.

Walking backwards, Lena bumped into the couch. Kara giggled between kisses. Kara pulled back, "I thought you were more graceful than that Ms. Luthor." Lena laughed.

"No one fantasizes about the awkward reality of these situations. I promise I'll work on my grace in the future." She raised one eyebrow as she slowly turned and walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She beckoned her with her index finger. Kara took her hands and Lena guided Kara into her lap. Kara's silky nightgown hiked up slightly when she got into position straddling Lena. The contact was overwhelming at first as Kara fought to savor the moment and not rush.

Lena slowly moved her hand along the other woman's thighs softly, never breaking eye contact. She began to squeeze and knead, feeling her skin beneath her hands. For a moment, eye contact was broken as Kara closed her eyes and let out a small noise from her throat. Lena tried to say something, her voice was thick and full of gravel, "How's this?"

Kara had to fight to keep her eyes open. "Mmmm. That feels amazing, Lena." She slowly shifted her hips against Lena to change her position slightly.

Lena looked down at her lap, she could almost see under the nightgown now. She dared her fingers to make their way beneath the soft material just a little bit at a time as she continued her massage. She chanted in her head. _Timing._ Kara rolled her hips again and Lena saw her bite the corner of her lip. That was all the timing that Lena needed. She slid her hands on either side of Kara's hips, under the nightgown and grabbed her bare ass. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her towards her and tilted her head upwards, as Kara met her lips.

Kara gasped when Lena's hands met her backside. It had been a while since she'd felt utterly possessed by someone. When her lips met Lena's she melted into the kiss. She started by slowly pulling Lena's lower lip into her mouth and lightly sucking it before releasing it and repeating with her upper lip. She tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips against Lena's. Their tongues touched lightly. Kara pulled back slightly, the tip of her tongue brushing Lena's upper lip. She had to remind herself that this was a marathon, not a sprint. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as she felt her body slightly rocking against Lena's incredible physique.

Lena couldn't believe how wonderful Kara's body felt against hers. She was done fighting the internal battles for control and with the brush of Kara's tongue on her lip, Lena slid both hands up Kara's back to her shoulders and pulled down, effectively grinding Kara into her hips. Kara let out a small moan and Lena couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Kara's ass again and lifted her off the bed. She laid Kara on her back settling in between her legs as she went in for a deeper kiss. Kara's legs wrapped around Lena's hips and Lena's body slid against the silk of Kara's nightgown with ease. Kara could feel her heart racing and heat was coming off Lena in waves. She wove her hands in Lena's dark hair and broke the kiss with a gasp.

Kara smiled up at Lena for a moment and whispered, "Your chin drives me crazy. I have always had the urge to bite it." She pulled Lena down and lightly bit Lena's chin. When Lena moaned in appreciation, she continued with light bites and licks along Lena's jaw line to her earlobe. She nibbled and sucked Lena's earlobe and placed a soft kiss behind Lena's left ear. She could feel the shiver that went down Lena's body.

That spurred Kara into action. She broke away from Lena, gained the leverage she needed and rolled Lena onto her back. Lena's shocked expression was almost enough to make her giggle. She sat up straight and pulled her nightgown over her head. Lena was mesmerized. Every inch of Kara's body was magnificent. She pulled Lena into a sitting position and tugged Lena's blouse over her head with ease. She leaned down and placed light kisses along Lena's collar bones and slid down Lena's body so she could cup Lena's breast and caress it with her thumb. She bent down and sucked Lena's nipple. Just as she was going in to give the other breast the same treatment, she felt a strong tug of her hair. Lena pulled Kara's ear down to her lips. "I have wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Kara whispered back. She leaned down and kissed her as Lena eased her grip. "So much." They rolled over and Kara started undoing Lena's slacks. "Ok, how many buttons are on this." She sat up a bit and struggled to find all of the offending clasps.

"Just rip it." Lena giggled, as Kara pulled and in her hast did not temper her strength and ripped the pants nearly in half.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She sat back as Lena laughed harder.

"I didn't realize you had so much pent up sexual energy," she laughed harder. "I'm not the only one who needs to work on her grace." Kara shook her head and looked down at what the ripped clothing revealed. She reached over and gently caressed her exposed upper thigh. She pushed aside the tattered scrap, as Lena opened her legs. Kara pressed her fingers into her folds. Lena closed her eyes and moaned. Feeling what she wanted to, she began her work. She laid down beside her and continued while adjusting as Lena gave non-verbal cues as to what was getting her closer to her goal. When the waves began to crash, Kara kissed her on her neck as her new lovers moans cried out. Lena quickly sat up to return the favor. Soon, Kara reached her end. They both laid on top of the bed breathing heavily.

"Lena, not right now, but soon, we're going to have to talk about the few weeks." She looked over. Lena's eyes were closed, but slowly opened them.

"I know. We will. I'm ready to have the hard conversation and the work it's going to take to fix this. Right now, I'd like to know if we can give this a shot. I want to take our relationship to the next level. If we were already great as friends, I think that what just happened means that we'll be even better. I promise we will talk about it. I want to take you out tonight. Will you go on a date with me?"

Kara smiled, "I have a better idea. Why don't we have breakfast and then try this again." She leaned over and kissed her. "And yes, I'll go on a date with you tonight." With one more kiss she got up and walked into the kitchen. "I can make us breakfast, if you like oatmeal and fruit."

"That sounds wonderful." She looked down at the edge of the bed and picked up the threads that remained of her pants. "I may need to borrow a new outfit." Kara laughed.

As Kara started to grab what she needed for breakfast she looked over at the woman naked on her bed. She took a deep breath. There was still pain there. She wouldn't be able to wait long before talking through these issues. But for now, progress was being made. She was willing to give it some time. But there was still much to work through. Neither woman understood just how much was coming their way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for their first dinner date. Lena had suggested that they don't make it too fancy. She called ahead to Kara's favorite restaurant to make a reservation. She even decided to make the call herself, which made her feel like she was ready to put in the work needed to repair what had happened. When she called, she found out that Sal's Diner didn't take reservations.

She went shopping for a pair of jeans and a simple v neck tee. She decided that she wanted to get a gift for Kara and walked around looking for something thoughtful that also conveyed that she was a coward who regretted how she behaved. She knew that there was not really anything that she could find to show that she was ready for taking responsibility. So, instead she opted for a necklace.

Lena setup a few things at her apartment. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and fixed her lipstick. After one final look, she headed out.

Kara had slipped out during the day to get an update on the latest D.E.O. debacle. The robberies that had happened a few weeks before had suddenly ended after Kara interrupted and stopped a bomb from going off in the city. Winn had been able to track the pieces to an alien species that had not been registered on Earth. They discovered that there are trace elements of titanium and vanadium in the specific colors of sapphires that were being targeted. This particular species uses the purple sapphires to extract the amount of elements for healing properties. It seemed that once the robberies ended that they had enough of what was needed and they would continue to monitor the situation.

However, this afternoon, there was a small incident in a jewelry store when some people had got into an altercation with the retailer over the price and availability of purple sapphires. They had wanted to purchase the only three that were available in the store. When they asked if there were more, the clerk had responded that they could make a special order and have it delivered. There was yelling and they apparently broke a few display tables as they left. The clerk called the police but nothing had been stolen. J'on wanted Kara to go down and ask a few questions about the people. They wanted a description.

She went down there under the guise of investigative reporting. Once she got back to the D.E.O. she gave a description of a couple. The woman looked like she was high on drugs according to the clerk who was worried that they were going to rob the store. Then, they showed some cash and she felt better. They had left without making the purchase. They agreed to keep monitoring the situation, but figured that there was a woman who might be sick. J'on asked Winn to look into how the healing was done and research what is needed to help once they were able to identify this woman.

After the discussion was over, Alex asked Kara if they could have dinner together. "I'm sorry. I'm having dinner...with Lena tonight." Alex's eyes widened. "Please don't look at me like that. She showed up this morning and told me that she loved me and we ended up in bed." Alex brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a moment.

She opened them and looked at her sister. "What the hell, Kara?"

"Alex. We have to figure this out. Just her and I."

"Someone who treats you how she treated you doesn't deserve a second chance. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know. I have to see if we can make this work. We probably shouldn't have done what we did this morning. But I couldn't talk to her about everything in that moment. I was flying around early this morning and she was sitting on her balcony at CatCo. I stopped and we talked for a few minutes. I went home feeling like I shouldn't have had Supergirl talk to her. But whatever was said, she came over and told me that she loved me. She kissed me and then my brain just kind of went out the window."

"You talked to her about you as Supergirl? Kara, I know that she hurt you and that you were already struggling with your feelings for her. But this seems so sudden." Alex saw the look on her sister's face. I'm sorry. I know you have to do what you feel is best. I just am being protective."

Kara grabbed Alex and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I love you. And also I want you to know that I get it now." Kara took a step back and grinned. Alex looked puzzled. "Being with a woman is definitely an experience." Both women laughed.

"The gentleness right?"

"YES! Although, I ripped her pants, I pulled too hard and torn them in half. We'll talk more later, I have to go home and get ready."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Kara smiled and took off.

* * *

She went back to her apartment and got dressed. Soon, there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw her. "Wow." Lena smiled.

"May I come in?" Kara stood aside. After the door was closed, Kara put her hand on her shoulder and leaned forward for a small kiss. Lena blushed. "I brought this for you." She handed her a small box.

Kara opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace. There were a few stars on the pendant. There was a larger one that had clear stones covering it. There was a couple of smaller gold stars next to another star that had more clear stones on it. "It's lovely. Thank you."

"I wanted this to say something. I looked for a while, but when I saw this...I thought that maybe you and I could shoot for the stars." She left out all of the other emotions she wanted to share. She would apologize. Just not yet. "Should we start walking over to get some dinner?" Kara was still looking at the necklace and touched it gently.

"Let's go," she looked up and smiled. They started heading to the diner. The walk was light and the conversation was easy. Once they got to the diner, they got a window seat and Lena started to look through the menu.

"Ok, this is your favorite place, so what would you recommend?"

"The double double cheeseburger and fries. They have the best fries. Oh, and the cookies and cream malt." She rolled her eyes and moaned.

"Sold." They made their orders.

Kara started telling a story about when she and Alex were in high school. There was a party that Alex had been invited to on a Saturday night. She needed Kara to cover with their parents. Kara on the other hand wanted to go to the party too. Alex told her that she wasn't invited. Her sister snuck out of the house and made her way to the party. Kara waited an hour before she made her break. Once there, she walked around until she saw Alex. She was dancing on the table with her best friend. Kara laughed at the memory.

"Then, her friend stumbled and pushed Alex off of the table they were standing on. A few people had caught her but she scratched the corner of her eye. When she stood back up she saw me and we got into an argument. But we stayed for a while longer and when we got home, I got us back inside and my parents never knew we were gone. The next morning at breakfast my father noticed the cut on her eye. He started asking questions about what happened."

Lena leaned back in the booth. "Oh no, I bet that didn't go over well." Kara laughed.

"Actually, I told him that we argued and I pushed her. I got in trouble, but it was something that actually made her forgive me for crashing her party."

"Well, Lex and I never had a relationship like that. It was more as though we existed in the same house. There was something that seemed like we were a perfect family on the outside. The reality was much different."

"How so?"

"Well, there was a lot of pressure from our parents. Mostly, my mother. She is a very controlling person."

"You don't say?"

"There is and was always a lot of criticism. The pressure to be perfect was always hanging over our heads. To be better than you were was important. Expectations that were impossible to meet. You know, there was this one time when I was pretty young. I had grabbed a cookie from the pantry. I walked into the hallway and my mother saw me. She asked me what I had in my hand. I showed her the offending cookie. She grabbed it out of my hand and I started crying. She grabbed my arm and told me that a Luthor doesn't cry."

"That's awful."

"It's ok. I learned my lesson. Don't go after what I want just because I want it. You only go after power and control. Most importantly, I learned that you don't cry over what you can't have." A silence came over them. The fun had turned into something more serious. The server brought over the food and they started eating.

Kara looked up and saw Lena enjoying a mouthful of the burger. "When I told you that I had an attraction to you, was I the cookie?" Lena stopped chewing and their eyes locked. Lena swallowed what was in her mouth.

"You're so much more than a cookie, Kara. My mother's expectation wasn't that I couldn't go after what I wanted. It was that I couldn't indulge in my secret desires. When you said what you said, I felt my secret desire for you. I had an automatic response. I can't apologize to you enough. But an apology is just a good start. I'm sorry for how I behaved. I want to show you that I'm ready to make different choices." She reached her hand across the table and put her hand on Kara's. Kara had just shoved a couple of fries into her mouth. Lena looked at her and started laughing. "You just smeared ketchup on your cheek."

Kara grabbed her napkin and wiped at her face. She had missed the spot. Lena leaned over the table and used her thumb to wipe off the offending smudge. They looked into each other's eyes and Kara turned her head slightly while maintaining eye contact. She opened her mouth and took her thumb into it. She sucked lightly and Lena gasped. She pulled her thumb out and sat back into her seat. "Thanks."

"You are incredibly sexy, Kara Danvers." Kara blushed.

"As are you. Lena, I hear what you're saying. I want you to know that I'm not perfect either. The real issue here is that you were willing to walk away from me and hurt me. I want us to work through this. We both have to work on the small things. We both have to work on being honest."

"Yeah, I can do that."

They went back to eating their meal. Exchanging glances and smiles. Lena was starting to feel full and pushed her plate away. "I was hurting too. It doesn't matter how I felt. I thought it would be easier to blame you and be angry with you. It didn't stop me from missing you and fighting with myself over how to apologize. I didn't know what this was going to look like. I didn't think I could ever fix how you saw me. I just realized I was tired of fighting myself." Kara's plate was empty. She grabbed the dishes and stacked them on the end of the table.

"Let's get going."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah." They got up and Kara paid for the meal and they walked out onto the street. They made it to the apartment and walked inside. Lena made them a drink and they sat next to each other on the couch. Kara reached out and caressed Lena's face. The woman sitting there had a difficult past and she knew that she didn't understand everything about her, but she wanted to know more.

Kara was still hurt, but here in this moment she realized that she didn't know the whole story. She knew she had to be honest with Lena about the biggest part of her life. It would be the only way they could truly make this work. She leaned forward and kissed her. She sat back. "Lena, you said it was about the small things. You were honest with me about how you felt. I need to be honest with you too. There is a reason that you felt that I was lying to you. I've wanted to tell you about this for so long. But I need to know that when I tell you, you won't run away from me again."

Lena adjusted her position. "I just got you back in my life. I am not going anywhere."

Kara reached up and took her glasses off and released her hair from her ponytail holder. She stood up and floated up off of the floor. "I'm not just Kara Danvers."

"You're Supergirl?" Lena stood and put her hands on Kara's waist. "Oh my God."

"I'm sorry, keeping Kara separate is so important to what I do. I need to tell you everything about me if we want to make this work. I didn't mean to lie to you."

"Lie to me? This might be the only thing that makes sense for you to have kept from me. Don't get me wrong. I'm so glad you told me. I feel like I've always known though. I just...wow. I just never made the actual connection."

Kara landed back on the floor. "The other night on the balcony, I just saw you there and you looked so sad. I felt like I intruded."

Lena kissed her. She slowly pulled back and pushed a lock of hair behind Kara's ear. "James knows doesn't he? Because he knows your cousin. Oh my God, Clark?"

"Lena, it's complicated. I want you to know as much as I can tell you and there may be some things that need to stay secret if I need to protect you. I don't know where the line is."

"Why don't we figure that out later? I mean. I want to know everything, you've been such an enigma to me. I think that there will have to be a line. I want you, Kara. Not Supergirl." Kara smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think that the next time you have trouble with taking off my clothes that you can just let me take them off for you? Now that I know why you ripped my slacks to shreds, I figured we should save my other clothes." Both of them started to laugh. Laughing turned into smiles. Smiles into staring. Soon, Lena's eyes looked at Kara's lips and they slowly came back up to her eyes.

"Why don't you take your clothes off for me now?" The corner of Lena's mouth turned up slightly as did her eyebrow. She did as she was told.

Lena had fallen asleep, Kara had her hand on an exposed shoulder, her thumb moving back and forth. She told her the big secret. They were going to make a go of things. Why was she still hurt? They had just made love and it felt so good. But here in the dark, there was still pain. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the soft skin on her neck. A warmth filled the pain in her chest.

The problem wasn't that she ever stopped caring about Lena. The problem was that she spent the last few weeks believing that Lena had stopped caring about her. Even realizing that she was sorry and trying to show her that she does care, didn't take away the hours upon hours she spent thinking that wasn't the case. How was she going to let that go? She took a deep breath and smelled her hair. That was a good start. No one smelled like Lena Luthor. No one tasted like her either. She smiled against her back. She never thought that she'd taste something like that. The power she felt as her mouth was against her was more intense than her actual power. Her hips moving, her moans and pleasure. That was her new favorite thing to do.

She heard her phone ringing in the other room. She quietly got out of bed and found it on the table near the front door. It was Alex. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Sorry, if I woke you. Winn caught some phone calls that were calling jewelry stores asking about purple sapphires. Someone had the right number and size of stones. They made an appointment for first thing in the morning. We wanted to know if you could go in. The store isn't far from your apartment."

"Uh. Yeah. I can do that. I'm not at home. I can still make it if you tell me when and where." Lena quietly walked into the room behind her.

"You aren't home? Are you staying the night? Hey, by the way. I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. If you two had gotten together before all of this, I would have been so happy for you. I just want you to be happy."

"Alex." She sighed. "I am happy right now. She's still her, she's still my best friend. We talked a bit and we cleared the air some. I'm... I told her who I am. She isn't going to run away from me again. I have to be able to let go of my hurt. She's worth it. Alex, she really is."

"Ok. I'm happy for you. The store opens at eight."

"I'll be there. I'll talk to you later. I don't want to wake her up. She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Kara giggled for a moment. Alex laughed and said her goodbyes.

Kara placed her phone back on the table and turned around, "Oh my God!" She jumped when she saw Lena standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I noticed that you were gone. I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's fine. I know that it's a lot but Alex and I work together and there is a situation that we've been monitoring. I have to go in the morning to check something out."

"Do I have to start worrying about you when you go do your thing?"

"Well, bullets can't hurt me and I can fly. I'm also very strong and very fast. And when I want to I can shoot lasers from my eyes. I think that I'll always come home to you."

"You'd better. I don't want to lose you ever again. And I don't want to hurt you ever again. Let's go back to bed." Kara followed her back into the bedroom. They got back into bed and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara who laid her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I know that I don't deserve it. I was so cruel. I'm going to make it up to you. Just please know that I don't know how to make it up to you. But I'm going to try and I'm going to learn. Ok? I really do love you."

"I won't be hurt forever. We both will learn how to show each other. I love you, too." Kara closed her eyes and they both fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, they explored one another in the shower and Kara got ready to go to the jewelry store. Lena went into the office. After a few hours of reviewing ad campaigns and a boring meeting with her senior editors, she finally sat at her desk and took a deep breath. She felt as though she was on the path to redemption. It wasn't going to always be an easy road. But she had a new determination to do the right thing. She caught herself smiling as she thought about their morning. Lena never thought of herself as a selfish lover, until now. She had never wanted to give during sex to another person as much as she wanted to give to Kara.

She wanted to think of a hundred things she could do for her. Buy her flowers, offer to watch movies with her all weekend, or take her for a weekend trip. Actually, the flying thing could be beneficial. They could make it to Europe quicker than in her jet. Maybe she could develop a time machine and go back in time and change her reaction. Maybe she could also go back and look at Supergirl and see the beautiful face of Kara. She did feel a bit foolish for not realizing it before. Glasses? How did she not see the difference? That didn't matter anymore. All of the feelings of Kara lying to her now made sense. She chastised herself for being hurt.

"Ms. Luthor," her assistant walked in and jolted her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Um, there's a situation." She pointed up to the screens behind Lena's desk.

On the screen was a video that was playing over and over again. There was an explosion at a jewelry store. Supergirl was seen lying on the road. The headline along the bottom said _Supergirl surprised with bomb. Was this her end? 4 dead._ Lena frantically searched for the remote and turned on the sound.

"For reasons unknown, The girl of steel may have met her weakness. Witnesses say that when the blast went off Supergirl landed on the street and didn't move. The other people who died have not had their identity released. Police say that three men and one woman were found inside the store. Supergirl was taken to a hospital and there has not been an update on her condition." Her heart dropped.

She turned to her assistant. "Get James Olson on the phone for me right now."

"Yes, Ma'am." She walked over to her desk and started dialing. After a few moments, she called out, "He's on the line." When she reached for the phone, she saw her hand was shaking. She picked it up.

"James, where is she? How did she get hurt?"

James heard her voice. In that moment, he realized that she knew. "Alex took her to where they will be able to help her."

"How can I get there?"

"Lena, you can't. You can't just go there. Let me talk to Alex. I'll see what I can do." She told him that she understood and hung up. She didn't understand. She needed to know that she was ok.

She heard someone say her name. She didn't move. "Lena, come with me now." It was Alex. She was standing in front of her. "Let's go. I'll explain on the way." She got up and they went down to the street and got into a black car. It sped through the streets. Everything was a blur.

"Is she ok?" She managed.

"We can't figure out why she won't wake up. We don't know what was in the bomb yet. The only thing she has a weakness to is kryptonite. We can't find any of it. On the scene, it's clean. She was supposed to just go there as Kara get a good look at the couple. We don't know why she was in her suit."

"Why did you come to get me?"

"Because if something happened to the woman I loved, I would want someone to think about making sure I was there with her. She's my sister and I know that you hurt her. She's taught me about forgiveness. I won't hold it against you. But I will hunt you down if you ever hurt her again." Lena looked at her and nodded.

They arrived and Alex took her to where. Kara was lying on a chair. Winn was standing over her. "Alex, so, she ingested something that has trace amounts of kryptonite. It weakened her before the bomb went off. We have been able to put in an IV since her system is weakened. I don't know how she ingested it. But she absolutely will be able to get it flushed out. Once she wakes up, we can find out what we need to know." Lena had grabbed her hand, she looked down at the IV. Suddenly, it moved and pushed itself out and it fell on the floor. Winn and Alex heard it. "That's a good sign."

Lena leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek. "Kara, I'm here. Come back to me. You told me I didn't have to worry about you." A tear fell down her cheek. Alex watched her. Kara didn't move. Lena's tear turned into a sob. "I was so stupid. Please. I thought we had more time. I need you."

Alex put her hand on her shoulder. "Lena, she's going to come through this. We just have to wait for her to wake up. She's been through worse. She'll come out of this."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours were painful in a way that Lena had never experienced before. She kept hoping that Kara was going to wake up. She didn't. This was a lot to understand and to take in. Her friend was now her lover. Her lover was Supergirl. Her lover was hurt and unconscious. Her own heart was no longer her own. Maybe this was real reason for her reaction a few weeks ago. Her heart was no longer hers. Once that happens, there is a certain vulnerability that happens. It's no longer safe inside herself. It's now out in the open. Right now, her heart was lying motionless on a chair in a facility that monitors aliens.

There was commotion outside of the room in which she sat. People walking around talking. People sitting around computers typing away. Everything seemed to be happening outside of herself. She realized how little she really knew about Supergirl. She was always intrigued by the relationship that she had with her. She had saved her life a few times. They had conversations about a lot of topics. They had a working relationship. She never really thought to get too personal with the woman.

Kara was different. The friendship was so easy. The way it started was easy. It became something that she leaned on and counted on. Over time, she had started to care for the woman. Attraction was there from the start. She never really knew what it would have looked like to cross that line, but now that they had she knew that she had really been in love with Kara since the first time they met. There was something in her eyes that caused Lena to feel something down to her soul.

Now, it felt like her soul was on fire. As if a dagger had pierced her chest. She was quite used to being able to fix her problems with money and power. None of that will help here. Her mind kept wandering back to the night they had shared and how it felt to hold Kara in her arms. What is was like to wake up and see her face. She reached out and grabbed her hand. She leaned forward and kissed it. She laid her cheek on her arm and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something move. She sat up and looked at Kara's arm. Her hand twitched. "Kara?" Her hand moved again. Lena heard a moan. "Kara? Hey, It's me, I'm here. Open your eyes."

Kara's eyes flickered for a moment before they opened. Lena watched intently as she tried to focus. "Lena?"

"Yes, I'm here. Oh Thank God. You're back." She leaned down and kissed her. "I was so worried about you."

"Lena? Why is it so dark in here?" The room was bright, Lena waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Kara, do you remember what happened to you? Let me get Winn."

"Wait," She reached out for her. "The explosion? I'm at the D.E.O.?"

"Yes, Alex came to get me and brought me here to be with you." Kara struggled to sit up. She leaned on chair as Lena held her up. "They think that you ingested some kryptonite, very trace amounts right before the bomb went off. Please. Let me get Winn and Alex. Can you stay here? I'll be right back." Kara nodded and she left the room yelling for help. J'on heard her cries and went to get Winn. Lena went back into the room.

"So, the blast was able to injure my eyes? The only thing that I had this morning was a cup of coffee from the cafe across the street."

"Shh, honey, please. They're coming." Winn, J'on, and Alex came into the room.

"Kara," Alex started, "You ok? What happened?" Winn started monitoring her.

"I feel ok, but I can't see anything." Everyone in the room looked around at one another. "I had a coffee from the cafe before I went into the Jewelry store. There was a couple of people in there, I was browsing until a couple came in and asked for the stones. I got a good look at them and started walking out when two men came in with guns, I hid behind the counter and came out as supergirl. I told them they needed to leave. And they turned around and ran out. One of them yelled, 'it's her.' I started to go after them and the next thing I knew I saw a bright light and heard a loud noise."

"The explosion." J'on said.

"This sounds like the couple was not who we were looking for. Someone has been planning this for some time. I think you were the target, Kara." Alex started. "Winn, how long do you think it will be until her eyes finish getting back to normal?"

"Based on the timing between when she pushed out the IV and woke up, I'd say another six to eight hours."

"Kara, I want Lena to take you home until this clears up. We need to look for what is really going on. This was an elaborate way to distract us from something. Let's look for whatever we can find that happened in National City both times those bombs went off."

Everyone seemed to understand their job. Kara started to protest, until Lena put her hand on her shoulder. Lena took her back to Kara's apartment. They walked inside. "Do you want to rest in your bed?"

"No, let's just sit on the couch." They walked over and sat down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm actually...I'm actually just happy that you are going to be ok. I was so scared. I saw you in the street, just lying there and my heart dropped and I have been on an emotional roller coaster. I don't even know what I've been feeling. There's so much. Part of me felt like this was why we shouldn't be together. And then the thought of losing you was too much to bear."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yeah, you just tried to describe your feelings. You didn't just default to 'I'm fine'. That's amazing progress in two days." Lena laughed.

"I don't know about progress. You just make me want to be better. You deserve to know how I feel."

"I wish I could see your face right now." Lena grabbed Kara's hands and placed them over her face. Kara giggled. "Really?" She felt silly she knew what Lena looked like. But she started to lightly drag her fingers along the surface of her skin. She traced the outline of her face and then started running the tips along the ridge of her eyebrow. "I know that I scared you today. This is not normal for me to get hurt. But you need to know that I am always going to be a target for something. Or there will always be a disaster that I have to run into. I chose this life. It's who I am. I can't keep you from being afraid of what will happen to me. But I will promise that I will always do whatever it takes to come home to you."

"I would never ask you to step out of your integrity. I also try to do the right thing. I try to use CatCo and Luthor Corp to fight a lot of the same things that you fight. I've put myself in danger. I understand you. We can agree that when we aren't out there fighting the wrongs in the world, that we are with each other and making memories."

Kara's fingers made their way to her lips. Lena grabbed her hands and lowered them. She placed her hands on the other woman's face and leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet and soft, at first, but quickly began to grow in passion and intensity. Lena leaned down a little bit as her hands slid down the outside of Kara's hips the across the back of her upper thighs until she grabbed a hold of Kara's ass. This caused Kara to gasp and pull away from the kiss. Lena smirked at the stunned look on her face. Kara nodded her head slightly as a smile took over. Suddenly, she pulled the back of Lena's neck as lips crashed together hard. Kara felt a wetness gush between her legs. She pulled back again and imagined the hungry look in the brunette's eyes that she had seen in the shower. She moved her hands to Lena's shoulders and pushed hard.

Now, it was Lena's turn to look shocked as she stumbled backwards, falling into the cushions on the couch. Before she could even say anything, she saw Kara's face change as she leaned towards her. Kara bent forward and felt around and unbuttoned her pants and started to yank them off. She pulled them off long, lean legs and threw the discarded clothing over her shoulder. She realized she was still in her Supergirl suit. "Hold on." She stood up and was suddenly naked. She straddled Lena who was just watching on the couch.

Once she was in Lena's lap, she softened. She lifted her hands to a strong jaw and cupped her gently. She leaned forward for a soft kiss. "Lena," she said, Lena wasted no time in wrapping her right arm around Kara's waist to anchor her while her stronger, left hand dove between her legs. She pulled a finger between her wet, glistening folds. Both women moaned loudly.

She slid in two fingers and felt Kara's walls tightened against her. Her palm rubbed up against her clit and her hips bucked upwards to increase the pressure. Kara responded with her own hips and rode Lena's fingers. Lena looked up at Kara, her eyes were closed, head back slightly, and her bottom lip was between her teeth. She was so beautiful. She pulled against her waist harder. Lena looked at the chest in her face and opened her mouth and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard.

This made Kara gasp and make a high squeak. Lena ran her tongue across the now hard nub. Kara started grinding faster and Lena matched her movements with her own hips. She released Kara's breast with a pop.

Lena leaned her head over and latched her mouth onto the side of Kara's breast and began to suck with intensity. Kara cried out. She wrapped an arm around Lena's head and pulled her as close as she could. "Fuck, Lena!" She said as her hips moved even faster and she felt herself getting ready to ride over that edge. Lena sucked hard and pulled her head back and looked at the mark she left. She smirked. She had never heard Kara use such language.

Suddenly, Lena used her right arm that was still holding Kara tight against her and flipped them sideways and landed on top of the woman with her fingers still inside. Lena straddled one of Kara's thighs and began to rub herself as she started to thrust her hips harder into Kara, who started to moan loudly with quick gasps in between as Lena pounded into her.

Kara responded as her body fell over the edge and she stiffened. Lena continued her motion as well, but moved her wrist slightly so that she could angle herself over Kara's thigh as she rode out her orgasm as well. Both women were breathing heavily and Lena slowed her movements and pulled out of the other woman. The absence made Kara give a sad groan. Kara looked up and saw a hazy outline of the woman above her. "I can almost see you."

"It's coming back?"

"You're a beautiful fuzzy blob." Lena laughed. Kara took a deep breath. "Now, I think that I should take a nap." Lena got up and helped her into the bedroom. They both climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

J'on walked into the main room. "Agent Schott? Do you have something for me yet?"

Alex was sitting next to him and stood up.

"We've got three theories." Winn responded as he spun around in his chair. He spun back to his screen and sent his screen up on the wall. "What we have found is that during both bomb incidents, on the other side of the City there was a very strong super sonic frequency near one of the Luthor labs. When we picked up on it at the time, it was flagged in our system."

"But we didn't follow up because those happen from time to time during some of their testing," Alex said.

"There was also a small tremor about 30 miles outside of the city about forty-five seconds before each bomb exploded. The epicenter was in the exact same location."

"The last coincidence," Alex started, "happened at a warehouse. There were a number of calls about a warehouse on fire. When fire engines arrived. Nothing was out of place. They thought it was a prank. Then, it happened again during the second attack. When the witnesses were questioned, they swore that the entire building was up in flames."

"So, what are the theories?" J'on folded his arms.

"Obviously, the first is that one of these three events is related and that is what the distraction was for. So, we have people on the ground looking further into each one." Alex looked at Winn. He continued. "The second theory is that all of these events are related and something much bigger was going on and they didn't want us or Supergirl involved."

J'on nodded. "That seems most likely. So, the third theory? Is that none of these are related."

"It's only been a couple of hours, but these are the only three events that happened both times."

"Keep working on it, we need to figure out what is going on." J'on walked back out.

Winn looked over at Alex. "We should have told him."

"Not yet. We have to be sure."

"We need to talk to Lena Luthor about those frequencies. Call her.""

Alex grabbed her phone and walked out into the hallway. She called Kara. It rang a few times and went to voicemail. She tried again. A groggy Kara answered. "Hello?"

"Kara, I need to talk to Lena." Kara leaned over and gently shook her awake.

"Alex wants to speak to you."

She grabbed the phone. Kara listened intently.

"Lena, both times the bombs exploded there were intense frequencies that came from one of your labs on the far side of the City. We need to know what is going on in that lab."

"I can't tell you that."

"Would you be able to find out and tell us?"

"I know what is going on there. I can't tell you what is happening. There is highly classified testing happening in that lab."

"I understand that. If we can understand what is going on there, we can eliminate it as a reason for the attack on Kara." Lena's stomach dropped. She looked at Kara. She already knew that it was related. She didn't make the connection before. Now, she knew.

Kara's vision was mostly back, she wished that her glasses would have worked right now. Although, she could still make out the look on Lena's face. "It is related isn't it?"

"Kara, I think that it is related. This secret isn't something I can just talk about."

"Why not? I know that we both have to keep certain things from each other. Someone attacked me today. I think this necessitates sharing."

"Alex, I'll call you back. I need to speak to Kara." Alex hung up. "Honey, look. I can't tell you everything that happens in that lab. But there is one small thing I can tell you. But first, you need to understand a few things. I know that this might not put me in the best light, but you have to know that I'm doing it to help."

"Lena, just tell me."

"I've been smuggling in alien refugees through a portal in the lab. We have a place where they can acclimate to living on Earth and with humans. We are helping them when they have to flee their homes. I can't tell you anymore of what happens there."

"So you have a list of the species that you are taking in?" Lena nodded.

Kara grabbed her phone and called Alex. "What is the alien race that we thought was targeting the purple sapphires?"

Alex knitted her brow, "Uh, they were called Fi'juge." Lena nodded.

Kara looked at her and smiled. "There are some that have been requesting refugee status outside of the D.E.O." Lena continued, "There are roughly one hundred-thirty-seven that have been accepted and arrived on Earth over the course of the past few months."

"Ok. Thank you. Do you know where they are all located?"

"We know where all of them are."

"I've got to let J'on and Winn know. When you have your eyes back, Kara, we need you back here. Lena, we might need your information too." She hung up.

"Kara, we need to trust each other. There are things that we can share and things that we can't share. I won't share all of my alien registry with the D.E.O. Some of those refugees are hiding from horrible circumstances. I can't betray that trust." Lena also knew that part of the reason she wanted to help was because there were alien technologies that were helpful in many Luthor Corp endeavors. There were a lot of threats to the planet, not understanding how to defend against these many threats was a cause that the Luthor's were always concerned with. Even Lena who wanted to stand out from her family and be a better person, knew that it was an important endeavor.

Her mother wanted to develop these weapons to attack and rid the planet of all aliens. Lex also went crazy and wanted to take over the planet to do the same thing. Eradication. Lena, on the other hand, felt that it was important to defend Earth from hostiles. She had known about the existence the of D.E.O. For most of her life. Once Supergirl came to National City, she thought that she could build up a level of trust to be able to start sharing common interests. They had not gotten to that point yet.

Her relationship with Kara was completely separate from that part of her life. She was starting to see that now their lives were going to be more entwined than she ever had considered before. There were going to have to be secrets between them. That was going to be difficult for them both. She hoped that their commitment to their work life and their new commitment to each other was not going to become an issue.

Kara had gotten dressed back into her suit, Lena also was ready. Kara opened the window and wrapped her arms around her. "Should I get a card for frequent flyer miles?" Kara laughed.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Kara leaned forward and kissed her. Then, she picked her up and headed to the D.E.O.

* * *

After they arrived, Lena provided information about the Fi'juge that were currently in National City. She explained that what they had learned about the species was that they are generally a very peaceful culture. There was an attack on their planet from an aggressive clan. They had no way to defend themselves. Science had been focused on collecting technology to expand from their planet. They had found a specific formula based around a certain type of stone that was highly available in their world. The chemical make up was very similar to the purple sapphires on Earth. The problem was that they were not the exact same makeup.

The healing that was done to revive their genes, it caused a rejuvenation of their entire DNA. They were able to live for centuries due to this process. What Lena also described was that during Luthor Corps studies and research with the refugees, when they cannot perform the treatment, their bodies start to disintegrate. Sometimes, they become ill or they start to lose their ability to walk. Due to the sudden transportation to Earth, not all families were able to bring any supply of this elixir. Luthor Corp had promised them that they would work with them to find a way to recreate the formula. Luckily, there was an easy way to get supplies of what was required. Vanadium and Titanium was a simple acquisition. The difficult part was the process it took to grow the stones.

Lena explained that the first thing they tried was to use Earth's sapphire, but what they found out was that the amount of iron in the stones did not allow for the proper distillation to create the elixir. After speaking to a few of the engineers at her lab, she discovered that there was a group of nearly twenty Fi'juge refugees who had stopped checking in after an altercation of frustration. The good news was that the stones were on their way to becoming what they needed to be. The pressurization experiment was working. The few scientists that were assisting were very pleased by the progress.

Winn had been listening intently. "So, it seems that we've figured out that there are a few people here that are sick and angry that this process is taking too long. So, they are trying to figure out how to make it themselves by stealing purple sapphires themselves? Then why would they create such diversions to get them? Something else we found out is that the Earthquakes that happened outside of the City were very small. The weird part was that it had the exact same epicenter. The geological society found a rudimentary drill at the location. However, there wasn't much else. They had taken core samples and there were no elements present that the Fi'juge's needed for their cure. The drill also wasn't strong enough to have caused such activity.

What wasn't clear was where the kryptonite was found or how they knew it was the only way to hurt Supergirl. For a peaceful culture, this was the opposite of peaceful.

Lena had request that they have a meeting with the lead scientist in order to ask a few questions about the incidents. He happily agreed.

Once at the D.E.O., he fielded quite a few questions about his species. He was able to explain to them that the altercation with the group was not something that happened in their culture. Everyone was always working towards the same goal. It made him concerned that something had shifted once they were were attacked.

Kara thought about it for a bit and started asking her own questions, "The ones who attacked your planet. What can you tell us about them?"

"We don't know too much about them. One day, the ground shook violently and buildings burst into flames. There was panic everywhere. I had walked outside to see what I could see. Everyone was running from something, it was so foreign. I saw people lying dead in the streets. Large creatures came out of thin air and had large weapons and people were being murdered all around. Many of us went into hiding. Looking for ways to be safe. Escaping the horrors."

"Winn, what to do we know about their planet? If we had a way to get there, do they have a yellow sun?" Kara asked.

"Supergirl, no." Lena immediately said.

Winn confirmed that their planet was very similar to Earth's and had a yellow sun. Theoretically, if she could make it there, she should have her powers. J'on brought up that there was no way to get her there.

"Lena, please help me and J'on get there to try to identify these attackers." From there a plan was hatched. Lena reluctantly agreed to the use of the portal. It was only a simple mission to find out more about the enemy. They all had a role to play, they understood and Lena escorted them to the lab. She worked to set everything up and as they were getting ready to enter, she called out, "Supergirl, wait." She walked up to her and gave her a kiss, "I love you. Come back to me safely."

Kara smiled. "I love you, too. I'll be back soon." She turned as her and J'on walked through. On the other side, there was a beautiful landscape spread out before them. They were standing on a hill, behind them were beautiful snow capped mountains and a river flowed down beside them. As they looked down the hill the saw that there were no fires but it looked like a very empty city. The buildings were short and spread out. There were small huts of what seemed to be homes. Kara looked around, "What happened to all of the destruction? This place looks beautiful. Let's head down there and see what we can see." They made their way towards the town.

As they started walking down the street, there was no evidence of anything that was described. There was a building that looked like some kind of store. The door was open and they went inside. As they walked around they heard a noise in the back. They went to explore, when Kara turned the corner a man and woman screamed as they cowered in the corner protecting three young children. "Please don't kill us!"

"We aren't going to hurt you." She said. J'on looked around. He suddenly realized what was happening. He closed his eyes and put out a block. Suddenly, the man relaxed and stood up slowly as he looked around. He was shocked.

"What is happening? Where is the fire?" Who are you? Where did they go?" The woman stood up and looked around.

"I don't think there was an attack. Not one that was real. I think this is psychological assault." J'on said.

Kara looked around. "It's just a distraction." She walked outside and looked down the street. People were coming out onto the street cheering that the invaders had left. Their world was saved. There was no invasion. J'on joined her outside. "J'on, can you pinpoint where this started?" He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"It's coming from the tall building over there." He pointed, and they both flew over to the building and went inside. Kara looked through the building and saw there was a room with a group of about 5 people walking around. They headed there. When they got there everyone stopped moving and looked at them with blank faces. They ended up being so scared that they were willing to explain exactly what had happened.

There was a small group of people who were getting tired of the same thing happening everyday. There was downside to rejuvenating and living for so long. They wanted to take over and change how their world worked. Not very many agreed with them and most people had ignored their pleas. The group started a secret project to create an altered reality for the entire town. Something to get people to understand that they were in danger from other worlds. To see that living in peace had limits. The idea had been to stage an invasion for a short amount of time and then to bring everyone out of it and to get them to see their side. To get the entire population to change their minds and join them.

When they started they realized there were those who had escaped and they sent a group to join them as they made their way to Earth. Their mission was to monitor those who had left. They had started to get worried because many of them were due for rejuvenation and had not yet returned.

Kara explained some of what had happened on Earth and that there was a shortage of the elixir. She requested to bring some back with her to help those in need. They agreed. No one had wanted anyone to get hurt. Their peaceful nature was still in tact. It was the only way they knew how to be persuasive.

With enough elixir to help all of the refugees in hand, Kara and J'on went back to the portal. They walked through and she saw Lena standing there. They showed her the supply that they had and explained to her the story of what they had discovered. Lena set up a team to reach out to the refugees and administer the elixir. Kara met with the lead scientist again.

Once he understood that the trauma he had been through was not real, he was overcome with emotion. Saddened by the lengths they would go. He was looking forward for them all to go home. But he knew that there was going to be work ahead to help bring his people back together. He thanked Supergirl for her help. Soon, they all had gathered to go home.

Everyone had gathered back at the D.E.O. Another crisis was averted. Alex wasn't quite buying the entire story. "How did they get kryptonite? They attacked you. How did that happen? We need to find out what really happened here with the attacks."

Supergirl laughed. "There was no kryptonite infused coffee. It was part of the hallucination. The way that they described their ability was to play of of others fears. They were able to get into everyone's head to make them believe what they thought they saw. The only way to make sense that I was hurt in any way was for Winn to find trace amounts of kryptonite in my system. Lena's fear was to see me lying motionless in the street. My fear is to be unable to see the world around me and to be powerless to help those in need. We all created the reality, which is what made it so powerful. The Fi'juge's have a common fear that no one talks about. They are worried that their search and commitment to peace will destroy them if someone came in to take over. They have no way to defend themselves. The invasion was easy to create because everyone feared the same thing."

J'on added, "As soon as there was a block the incidents disappeared. Check out the jewelry store, there was no bomb. No one was killed. We will continue to do sweeps to control the situation and the people that were affected. For now, well done. I think we all deserve the night off. Go home." The group broke up and Kara and Lena were still there with J'on. "Ms. Luthor. I think that we should have a discussion on how we can align some of our interests. I'd like to do that tomorrow, if you could fit us into your schedule."

"Of course, J'on. It's time to finally have that discussion. I'll let you know." He nodded and walked away. She turned and looked at Kara.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I was hoping you'd invite me to your penthouse. I realized that I like waking up next to you." She smiled. Lena blushed.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Kara grabbed her and they flew off. Being together was going to have its challenges. It was also going to have a lot of happiness in between. They both knew that things were different now. It wasn't going to look how they imagined it. But that's what made the future seem so exciting.


End file.
